fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Lethality.
Lethality Lethality is a Superior element. It requires Acid and Fire, for a total of 1650 diamonds. Lethality has the ability of both poison and flames, making it more cancerous than its degrades. Statistics Damage : Very High Defense : Dense Speed : Fast Spells Toxic Smoke User sets them self on fire that leaves smoke mixed with acid, slowly damaging opponents. Taking damage causes faster walk speed and boosted damage. --> The user raises his arms, and then strike the ground, temporarily blinding nearby players and pushing them away. There forth comes the caster in flames, but colored green. It is similar to its degrade (Flame Body)as it functions the same way : boosted damage and speed but the caster smokes out. The smoke is toxic, which does 26 ~ 52 damage to all players who try to get in the smoke which was left there, lasting for 4 seconds. This transformation spell has a 60 second cooldown, and the transmutation lasts for 40 seconds. *Consumes 500 mana '' '''Blazing Acid' User grows fire wings and then follow the direction of the mouse cursor. Then they will land on the destination and punch the ground, creating a large acidic explosion leaving acid puddles all over the ground. --> The user will violently glow red in their area. Then they sprout out huge fire wings, making them fly towards the location of the cursor, similar to Septic Splatter, but flight is observed. After 4 seconds, they will land on an area and smash it with their fists, creating green explosions that leave 3 toxic puddles and pushing away nearby players, causing red and green distortion in their screen. This transportation spell has an 8 second cooldown. *Consumes 350 mana and costs 950 shards * Fact : '''It is a degrade of Septic Splatter and Blaze Column. '''Burning Toxin User lobs several projectiles that poison opponents but leave a patch of fire on its explosion area. --> The user will jump a little in the air, and then spin as if they are a thread mill. From the caster comes out multiple projectiles that are lobbed on the direction of the cursor. They are colored red but have green trails. The projectiles do 18 ~ 42 damage. Charging doesn't add more than 8 projectiles, but it assists in accuracy. The projectile itself will do 15 ~ 45 poison damage for 4 seconds, but they leave a patch of fire instead of acid puddles, which do 30 burn dps. This multi projectile spell has a 6 second cooldown. *''Consumes 300 mana and costs 1000 shards'' * Fact : '''Came from Consecutive Fire Bullets and Acid Rain as the projectiles do poison damage on explosion then leave patches of fire. '''Steaming Corrosion User throws a large orb that will crush opponents and steam on its area, dealing both poison and burn for high damage. --> This projectile spell has an 11 second cooldown. The user will spawn a large puddle of acid below them (same with Corrosive Stream), and then wrap in the caster and form the shape of a ball. Arrows of different colors will appear, starting from red ~ light red ~ orange ~ dark green ~ green (not visible to other players). At the Green part, the large orb is thrown at the direction of the cursor, dealing 75 ~ 150 damage. The green ball turns slightly red and steams, dealing 40 burn dps for 7 seconds, for a total of 355 ~ 430 damage. If the ball doesn't hit players, then it will not steam and rather explode, dealing 180 ~ 360 damage to surrounding players. *Consumes 400 mana and costs 1200 shards * Note : '''The ball is actually capable of sliding on ground and exploding on contact with walls. * '''Fact : '''Corrosive Stream and Great Fire Blast are its degrades. '''Devil's Acid User opens a little box that summons a huge demon that surrounds it self with fire and stun all players as they are thrown with orbs. Each of them are burnt on the scorching fire and then slashed by the demon's claws, pushing them away, dealing massive poison damage. --> The user holds a small, black box designed with elegant curves, polygons and stars. It is thrown in the direction of the cursor (should not be farther than 10 studs) and smokes for a second. A genie-like entity comes out of the box, presumably a demon. The demon will blow and surround it self with flames within the range of Light Emission's travelling range. Any nearby player/s is/are thrown with cube-like orbs that seem to be acid cubes, which do 130 damage and a stun. All players are burnt, while being clawed by the devil 6 times for the power of 45 ~ 90 damage, dealing 300 ~ 670 damage, with an extra 100 aftermath damage. This ultimate has a cooldown of 2 minutes and 25 seconds. *Consumes 800 mana and costs 1400 shards